Universal serial bus (“USB”) devices generally include a memory data storage device integrated with a USB interface. USB devices are typically used for similar purposes for which floppy disks or CD-ROMs were previously used, and are generally come in the form of USB sticks that are attachable to a USB connector of a computer or are external devices that are connected to the computer using a USB cable. However, USB devices are easily removed from the USB connector and generally project from the computer when connected and/or add additional bulky components for a user to handle.